DuckNCat is priceless
by Anastasia'Mid
Summary: I don't get it, why oranges were named oranges and strawberries weren't named red?/ Just silly conversations on twitter with Brittany and guess what, awful summary x /a little Brittana btw


I was on twitter with my role-playing account and I was tweeting with Brittany (RP of course) and we had some really funny conversations, so I thought that I should share them because Brittany is just priceless! :D

XoXo_Cheerio is my character, Sophie Adams. She is in Cheerios. DuckNCat is adorable Brittany. I don't know who that girl is but she does a wonderful Role-Playing job. SantanaMLopez is Santana obviously :P

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

26 December (when I first talk to her, well she actually talked to me):

XoXo_Cheerio: That song 'I whip my hair' must be real depressing for bald people

DuckNCat: XoXo_Cheerio They can wear wigs, the boys put wigs on Glee Club once, they looked so awesome! Kurtie had a blonde one, like Barbie! :)

XoXo_Cheerio: DuckNCat Okay... Boys with wigs... I guess Glee Club is weird after all...

DuckNCat: XoXo_Cheerio We sing and dance and cry and laugh, Glee club is awesome :D

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TWITTER GLEE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

29 December 2010: Our 1st proper conversation

DuckNCat: XoXo_Cheerio Hiiiiii! I am Brittany, we are in Cheerios together! :D :D :D

XoXo_Cheerio: DuckNCat Yeah Brit, I know that.

DuckNCat: XoXo_Cheerio I miss Cheerio practice you know and my uniform too, and my head feels better with a ponytail, do you like ponytails?

XoXo_Cheerio: DuckNCat Ponytails are good but I prefer my hair down

DuckNCat: XoXo_Cheerio SantanaMLopez looks cuter with her hair down but she looks hot and fierce with a ponytail :D

XoXo_Cheerio: DuckNCat Okay... Good to know Brit... *weird*

DuckNCat: XoXo_Cheerio Yeah :)

DuckNCat: XoXo_Cheerio You should totally meet her, she is awesome, and pretty, and hot and wonderful and awesome and awesome and awesome :D

XoXo_Cheerios: DuckNCat I know her already Brit. In most of the routines I am either behind her or right next to her.

DuckNCat: XoXo_Cheerio Well then you know that she is AWESOME! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

XoXo_Cheerio: DuckNCat Yeah... she is awesome...

DuckNCat: XoXo_Cheerio Totally :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TWITTER GLEE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

30 December 2010

XoXo_Cheerio: I miss Carmel right now… (19 December)

DuckNCat: XoXo_Cheerio Wait! You were going at Carmel High? :O

XoXo_Cheerio: DuckNCat Yes I was and my boyfriend goes there too.

DuckNCat: XoXo_Cheerio He does? But Carmel has Vocal Adrenaline and they... you know... hurt our Rachel... I mean OUR Rachel. It was really sad :(

XoXo_Cheerio: DuckNCat I know that already but the truth is that Berry is /your/ Rachel not /our/ and since my bf is at VA I won't talk about this.

DuckNCat: XoXo_Cheerio He is in Vocal Adrenaline? :O :O :O

XoXo_Cheerio: DuckNCat Like I said, yeah he is Brit and stop giving such an emphasis to everything, it's annoying!

DuckNCat: XoXo_Cheerio I didn't gave emphasis to anyone!

DuckNCat: SantanaMLopez Santy! XoXo_Cheerio said that I gave emphasis to everyone and I didn't I swear, I don't even know what that thing is! :'(

XoXo_Cheerio: DuckNCat What?

DuckNCat: XoXo_Cheerio Nevermind! I am sad, I don't want to talk to you... :'(

XoXo_Cheerio: DuckNCat WTF?

31 December:

SantanaMLopez: DuckNCat Well she's an idiot, so she doesn't know what she's talking about. No worries Brit, everyone loves you ;)

DuckNCat : SantanaMLopez Really? Aaawww thank you San! And I love everyone but mostly you, you, you! 3 3 3

SantanaMLopez: DuckNCat Same here Brit! Brit and San FOREVER! 3 3 3 3 3 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TWITTER GLEE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AvaFabrayxxo is Quinn's cousin

1 January 2011

XoXo_Cheerio: WTF? Someone is on my window! :O

XoXo_Cheerio: Sometimes I feel like smashing Josh head! He gave me a mini heart-attack…

XoXo_Cheerio: Off now, I'll probably tweet later. Well really not since Josh is here ;)

XoXo_Cheerio: Hahaha, SantanaMLopez look RT: AvaFabrayxxo It's 2 am and I can't sleep cause Q won't stop snoring. She's in the other room too! Ugggh :/

XoXo_Cheerio: Oh, shit... Josh is ready to kill me because I tweeted... Well coach Sylvester told us to have twitters, it's not my fault!

DuckNCat: XoXo_Cheerio Who is Josh?

XoXo_Cheerio: DuckNCat My boyfriend Brit.

DuckNCat: XoXo_Cheerio from Vocal Adrenaline?

XoXo_Cheerio: DuckNCat Yes! It's not important Brit, stop mention it!

DuckNCat: XoXo_Cheerio Fine...!...!...!...!

XoXo_Cheerio: DuckNCat what kind of fine is this?

DuckNCat: XoXo_Cheerio you should find out...

XoXo_Cheerio: DuckNCat Whatever...

DuckNCat: XoXo_Cheerio :(

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TWITTER GLEE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And here are some tweets from her that personally makes her one of my favorite Brittany Role-Players.

22 December (her 1st tweet btw, I didn't know her back then): What's happening? Is something happening cause everything here is quiet... Is something happening guys?

26 December: If you want to be TOGETHER you have TO-GET-HER~ How cute! =)

29 December (answer to formspring question): Q: If you could have one thing delivered to your door every day what would it be? A: SantanaMLopez because having her only at nights sucks... :( (THAT WAS DEADLY TO ME BECAUSE I AM A HUGE BRITTANA FUN!)

30 December: I don't get it, why oranges were named oranges and strawberries weren't named red?

1 January 2011: I follow 106 people and I have 16 followers, look 106-16 then take out the 0, haha two 16. Moments like these I feel smart :D

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

So, that's all guys I hope you enjoyed as much as I did. Thank you for reading this and if you are not bored a Review will make my day for sure! :)


End file.
